


Why Harry Gets Forwarded to Mycroft

by Nichellen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This. This right here (Sherlock, are you reading?). This is why Harry gets forwarded to Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Harry Gets Forwarded to Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Batik for the beta and Monster for prodding me to post this!

John sucked in air as the rolling waves of his orgasm receded and he and Sherlock were able to collapse together under the combined weight of each other and heat exertion. A few careful, now practised, manoeuvres and he and Sherlock were laid relatively comfortably on the bed next to each other to wait until John’s knot deflated in about half an hour. John would be relatively aware during this time but, if he had his way, Sherlock wouldn’t be. John wondered how many more orgasms he would be able to wring out of Sherlock before his knot deflated and they had to wait until the next round. But first, a rest.

“Mah na mah na.”

Sherlock groaned.

“Doop doop de doop doop.”

“Sherlock, what is that?” The sound was loud and, as far as John could tell, coming from the sitting room.

“Mah na mah na, the Muppet version.”

“Okay, yes, but why?” John placed a hand on Sherlock’s hip where he had started to wriggle and tried not to wince.

“Emergency ring tone.”

“Emergency -- you set the ringtone on your emergency phone to the Muppets?!”

“Your phone.”

“My phone? But you’re the only one who ever -- oh, bugger, it must be an emergency. What do we do?”

“Wait for it to stop?”

“Okay. Shit, Sherlock, I thought we had these calls forwarded during heat.”

“Well, this heat was slightly early...”

“Okay, all right, it’s stopped. Maybe it won’t go again. Shit, Sherlock, really, the Muppets? And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“Didn’t seem important once the heat started.”

“You changed the ring tone and didn’t think to forward...”

“Heat.”

“Fine.”

“Mah na mah na.”

“Bugger. People do know, Sherlock, don’t they?”

“Doop doop de doop doop.”

“What, that we are spending the week rutting? Yes, John. Funnily enough, not many of them were keen on the details.”

“Mah na mah na.”

“What do we do?!” John hissed, fingers now clenched on Sherlock’s hips quite tightly.

“Worry about it when it starts to ring for the third time.” Sherlock settled against John, making himself gasp as John’s knot moved inside him.

“Doop doop de doop doop.”

They waited, tense.

After three minutes or so John converted the kind of tension in the room with a roll of his hips, grabbing both Sherlock’s attention and his waist as John took advantage of one of the very rare occasions during which John’s brain functioned more effectively than Sherlock’s. Sherlock’s gasps soon turned into moans as he approached climax with an ease entirely attributable to his heat.

“Mah na mah na.”

“Why, Sherlock? Why on Earth the Muppets?”

Sherlock could only gasp for breath until he muttered, “We need to get it.”

“How? Tell me that. How?”

Which is when that particular heat became the one in which John found out how, even addled by lust and pheromones, Sherlock Holmes’ brain still worked faster than his. The pair of them made it back into position to the tune of the Muppets, and Sherlock gave him a choice. “We can either crawl toward the phone in this position, or I can give you the approximation of a piggyback. Either way the latter will be needed to maneuver off the bed.”

“Doop doop de doop doop.”

John sighed and swallowed down as much of his alpha pride as he could. Of course those were the options; Sherlock’s legs were longer than his. “Do you think you’re strong enough for the piggyback option?”

“Well, it won’t be be piggyback as such. More you draped over me. But, yes, I think so, if we need to, we can review the situation.”

“Mah na mah na.”

“Okay, but I’m going to need to grasp hold of your shoulders to hold myself up. It may not be comfortable.”

“No, I suspect not.”

Sherlock began to shuffle inch by inch toward the edge of the bed whilst John followed, wincing slightly in anticipation of what he only hoped was a worst-case scenario. At the edge of the bed Sherlock leaned forward slightly, reaching behind himself to grasp John’s arse. John’s eyes screwed tight in prayer as Sherlock planted his feet in preparation to stand and --

Someone began to giggle. It wasn’t Sherlock. Or John.

John opened his eyes as Sherlock relaxed back onto the bed slightly. “What, Sherlock, was that?”

“You have voice mail.”

“You changed... Sherlock, how many ring tones did you change?”

“On your emergency phone? John the emergency phone only has two tones.” Sherlock sniffed. “I changed them so they sounded different to the one’s on your normal phone.”

“That... is actually logical.” John unclenched a few more of his muscles. “We’re not going to get it now are we?”

“I’d rather not risk it.”

“Thank fuck for that.” John felt like flopping back but, given their current predicament, settled for wrapping his legs around Sherlock and planting his feet in his lap. He planted a kiss on Sherlock’s neck before resting his cheek there to wait. “Whoever it was can just get forwarded to Mycroft from now on.”


End file.
